


Ride

by Sporadic_Meme_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the serious tags are there, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Armin Arlert, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's a lil shit sometimes, Eren's gay for them Levi ass, Erwin still loves him of course, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I promise there will be fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Levi's a year older, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Save Levi 2k17, Slow Burn, Street Racing, There all adorable dorks, Top Eren Yeager, but still, he needs a hug, levi's rich, now time for the funny ones, someone save him, who isn't tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_Meme_Queen/pseuds/Sporadic_Meme_Queen
Summary: "You up for a ride?"Levi Ackerman, a 23-year-old living in the lavish city of Shiganshina, is a famous street racer.Eren Yeager, a flirtatious 22-year-old also a street racer with the dream of winning against Levi in a race.Things happen and they both fall. In life and feelings. Will they crash or ride through it all?He smiled, "Sure."





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first Fanfic, so I mean, Enjoy! Though fair warning, I suck at writing. But go ahead and read. Some songs I suggest you listen to while reading too: 
> 
> { Lockjaw - French Montana, ft. Kodak Black }  
> { D'vocean (Shinobi Remix) - EASTGHOST }  
> { Stay Down (Prod. Era) - Surf }

The hum of a car speeding past filled Levi’s ears as he stepped on the gas pedal. In front of him now was a black sports car, right tail light blinking a signal that pissed Levi beyond belief. Levi muttered and stepped on the gas pedal more forcefully this time. Soon enough he caught up to the car in front of him and they were now racing side by side. They continued through the empty lanes of the highway, with just a few cars were driving on the empty roads. The large buildings, some were skyscrapers, others had advertisement ads that were accompanied with bright colors on both sides of the highways. Buildings were lit up brightly with neon lights of mostly green, red and blue. The extravagant city seemed to light itself up with the bright lights everywhere, even past midnight. In the distance, the moon hovered in the night sky.

The two cars continued to race through the highway and before long, they entered a tunnel, white lights from above shining off their cars. The humming sound of their speed bounced off the walls of the tunnel and that was the only thing Levi could hear. The sound gave Levi a tinge of adrenaline as he stepped on the gas pedal, trying to get ahead of the other car. But, coincidentally, the latter had the same idea. As they reached the end of the tunnel, where the finish line was, Levi stepped on the gas pedal one more time. He looked straight ahead, not caring about his opponent.

They crossed the finish line they settled on and Levi let himself slow down, turning on his tail light signal. The sign above reading “Exiting Shiganshina” as he switched lanes. His white lights lighting up the road before him as he went on the exit ramp. They reached a place where there was a crowd of people waiting for them, or more accurately, the people that were only there to bet on the winners. Levi hates them. He loves the money they bet, only because he was the one that usually claims the cash, but he hates them because he envies them. He envies them for many reasons. Levi doesn't even know the true reason why he hates them himself. He just hates them.

Levi parked his car in the empty dirt space, getting out as his opponent’s Lamborghini pulled up next to him. Levi ran a hand through his hair, letting out a silent sigh and leaned against his white Ferrari. Wrapping his black leather jacket as a very cold breeze passed. One thing about Levi is that he hates the cold. _Really_ hates it. Probably the reason why his bed has at least five blankets plus an additional fifty jackets in his closet.

Hange ran over to Levi with Mikasa following close behind. Hange pulled Levi into a bone-crushing hug as they yelled in excitement. Mikasa didn’t do anything like Hange was doing but she leaned on her own car, waiting for results.

“Jesus fuck, four-eyes, get the hell off of me and stop screaming before I get a shitty headache,” Levi said as he tried to pry Hange off of him, but failed, they were still hanging onto him, yelling. Seriously, who the fuck gave them the extra alcohol tonight?

“Shorty!” they screamed, “You won!!”

Levi scoffed. It was much of a big deal yet Hange was making seem like a big fucking deal, in the middle of the night.

“Well no shit, four-eyes. Now mind getting the fuck off of me?”

“No can do grumpy short-stacks. You make a nice fun-size plushie.” Levi tried his last attempts of trying to pry his best friend off but they wouldn’t move. Finally, Hange got off of Levi but stayed to annoy him. 

"How much did those pigs gamble this time?" Levi asked.

"Roughly three hundred fifty this time. Those people would gamble for anything!"

Levi nodded in agreement. They would gamble for anything. From races to who has the longest dick. Respectively. Anyways, Levi didn't participate in the gambling set between every race - or other deranged bets for that matter. Three hundred fifty was probably the highest ever gambled in a while. Usually in was between one hundred fifty to three hundred, depending on the size of the crowd of people.  _The shit-heads must be really drunk today._ Levi thought, but money was money.

"Why that much today?" Levi asked out of curiosity. 

Hange shrugged. "Either they're all high on something or it's because you and Eren are racing." Levi raised a brow. "Levi, honey, in case you haven't noticed, you're the best street racer there is and Eren's rising to the top, people wants to see who's the best. I'm guessing." Hange explained openly. Levi nodded. "I like the reason that they're high on something better." Hange laughed at the statement. 

Mikasa was standing with them, listening to the conversation quietly. During the time they waited, talking about some shit that didn’t really accommodate to their lives - such as teasing Mikasa or talking about some event coming up - but it passed time. But it wasn’t long before Hanji got bored and walked - or more like bouncing - off to the crowd.

Levi sighed tiredly, watching his long-time best friend walk off before turning back to his car and pulling out a cigarette. Levi didn’t usually like smoking but he needed something to do. Really, he didn’t know why he needed a smoke, just felt like it. Taking in deep drags, letting the taste of it fill his lungs before blowing it out, letting the smoke rise into the air. The sound of the chatter from the crowd was distant to Levi now, as he took another long drag from the cigarette.

Mikasa leaned on Levi's car as he breathed in another drag, her dark hair shining from the moon above. “I thought you didn’t like smoking.”

“It’s only for right now. I’m fucking beat.” Levi replied as he let out the smoke, watching it disappear. "Besides, what am I supposed to do? Wait and look at the damned moon?"

“You won anyways, we’re just going to collect the money and go,” Mikasa said as she looked over to the crowd, some of which were admiring Levi’s car. Others were hovering over Mikasa and Hange’s cars. Levi’s thoughts took over as he took a drag of the cigarettes, watching it shrink.

“You got something to do tomorrow?” Mikasa asked.

“No. You?”

“Hanging out with Annie tomorrow. She invited me to the movies.”

Levi nodded. Annie and Mikasa have been dating for three years, both were able to literally die for each other, in Levi’s opinions. Wait, no scratch that, he _knows_ they will die for each other. Annie knows both of them for at least a decade when they met in junior high school. Annie was one of the cool types and took interest in street racing like Mikasa and Levi did. Mikasa had started to fall in love with the pretty blonde and Annie started to fall for Mikasa too after five years of pinning each other. Levi and Annie got along, occasionally agreeing to go out with them and that was good enough, so he didn’t really have a problem with his sister dating her.

The sound of footsteps coming closer got him to look up. Upon looking, he saw his opponent, a man named Eren Jaeger, or whatever he’s actually called. Eren was a handsome person, the type that girls would go crazy for. With unique eyes that shone with constant enthusiasm and dark hair. He was fit too, giving another reason why girls would probably hop on him. Levi did race Eren before, with more people, but he won every time with Eren coming in close second, always swearing to win every race. But it was a shitting wonder why Eren asked to race at 12 fucking a.m. in the morning, Levi accepted it anyways, it wasn’t like he was able to sleep with insomnia fucking him up at night.

“Congrats on winning Levi,” Eren said in a somewhat mocking tone that Levi decided to ignore it only because it was 12 in the fucking morning.

“Thanks.”

Eren looked at Levi with a smirk, aqua eyes boring into the latter with an intense stare. “What the fuck are you staring at?”

“Nothing. It’s just I’m going to win next time.” Eren stated quite proudly in a smooth tone. Levi stared at the latter, surprised at his zeal of winning. It was Levi’s time to smirk now. He let out a small laugh, pushed off of his car that he was leaning on, and started walking towards Eren.

“We’ll see about that,” Levi said, adding a wink before walking pass Eren who was about to say something but Levi already left, heading towards the crowd. Mikasa following close behind him. The moon above shone down as Eren watched the two walk. Eren sighed, deciding to abandon what he was about to say to the raven-haired man and followed them towards the crowds.

 

Levi collected the money gambled. He saw Eren’s face among the crowd as he went back to his car. He looked mad in a way, but there was something else that looked too gallant in his beautiful aqua eyes that were staring up at Levi's own gray ones for his liking. Levi decided to ignore it.

Eventually, everyone went home. Levi returned into his Ferrari and got onto the highway, Mikasa and Hanji following close behind him in their own Mustang and Ferrari. Levi drove through the lanes of the highway and soon enough, he got on the exit ramp.

As they stopped in front of the red light, Levi let out a tired sigh and turned on the radio, where some kind of hip-hop remix song came on, filling the car with the sound. The traffic light flashed green and Levi stepped on the gas pedal, driving slowly through the empty streets of Shiganshina, the city he grew up in all his life. He took the usual route to his house, Mikasa and Hange still following close behind him.

His head was crowded with thoughts. He didn't know why but it was crowded more than usual. They weren't even the pleasant thoughts either, they were the thoughts with horrible flashbacks. And they won't go away. "God shitting dammit." Levi cursed as he tried to distract himself so that the damned thoughts would go away. And to make it worse, the thoughts made him feel sick.

Eventually, Levi was able to make a proportion of the thoughts to go away. The song on the radio partly helped as he turned up the volume, bass level up to the highest. But the damned part of the thoughts didn't go away. They stayed as Levi drove through the partly empty lanes of the highway, music blasting from the speakers.

Levi slowed down as he drove through his neighborhood, stopping in front of his home, pressing the remote control button to open the front gates. The gates opened and closed automatically after Hange and Mikasa drove through. Street lights lighting up the way to the garage and front entrance as Levi drove through the pathway. 

Parking his car in the garage, Levi looked over to the passenger seat, noticing a folded white piece of paper wedged between the seats. "What the fuck?" Levi murmured, picking up the paper. On the front, in sloppy writing, was the words:

"Read me."

Before Levi could read the paper, out sheer curiosity, a knock sounded. Levi looked at the window to see Hange waving at him. Levi got out of the car, taking the paper with him. 

"What is it, Four-eyes?" 

Hange grinned. "Nothing. I just wanted to see what took you so long to get out of the car. Come on! It's freezing!" 

Levi let out a sigh and followed Hange to the house. Mikasa already made her way inside of the house instead of waiting for the two of them. Between his fingers, Levi played with the piece of paper, wondering who it was from. And what it read. Opening the door to his shared house, he was met by Isabel, his adopted sister. "Hi, Levi!"

"What are you doing up this late?" Levi asked her as he pulled off his shoes, putting it on the show rack before moving to the living room.

"Couldn't sleep," Isabel said with a shrug. "So I decided to wait for you to come back." 

Levi scoffed. "That's stupid. Go to sleep, Isabel. You've got school tomorrow." Isabel groaned at the statement. "But I'm not tired. Plus college can go suck ass." 

Levi stared at his sister. She was slouching on the couch, TV remote in hand. Living with her was somewhat fun but bothersome as she was stubborn as hell. Levi gave in, knowing soon enough she would fall asleep and then complain about not getting enough sleep the next day when she needed to go to class. Levi went into the large kitchen. Opening the cabinets, he pulled out the box of tea bags that he could barely reach because apparently someone placed them on the high shelf. Probably Hange. 

"Short stacks!" Hange yelled from behind Levi.  _Speak of the devil._

"What is Hange?" 

"Nothing. Just decided to stay up with you and Isabel." Levi sighed.  _And just when I thought I could relax._

Hange smiled at Levi's annoyed look and walked over to where Isabel was sitting on the couch, joining her in watching whatever was on the TV, which turned out to be one of those overrated realities T.V shows. Levi continued to make his tea, mind buzzing with thoughts. The paper was stuffed in his jacket, unread. Levi finished making the tea and returned to the living room. Hange was still awake and Isabel was unsurprisingly asleep. Levi silently scoffed at his sister for being so sure that she would stay awake for so long, yet being asleep right now. 

Levi sat down on the armchair next to the couch, silently watching the T.V and sipping on his tea. His mind was filled with thoughts of what the note read but didn't want Hange to be eavesdropping because she'll annoy the shit out of the latter with frequent, aggravating questions. The T.V was on mute and the only noises were Isabel's quiet snores and the crickets chirping outside. It was peaceful, Levi had to admit. 

Thirty minutes passed, Hange was out and Isabel still asleep. Levi turned off the T.V, leaving Hange and Isabel to sleep on the couch. He didn't bother to wake them and tell them to go to sleep in their own quarters. Let them have a neck cramp the next morning for all he really cared. Levi dragged himself into his bedroom upstairs. Reaching the end of the dimly lighted hall, he opened his bedroom door, turning on the lights. 

Levi took off his jacket, taking out the note he found before hanging it in his closet. He headed towards the bathroom to take a late shower, feeling dirty. Stripping and stepping into the shower, he let the warm water run down his body, his thoughts escaping.  He washed his hair and applied soap to his body, trying to ignore the sporadic nearly faded scars that covered his body as he scrubbed. 

Levi finished up, stepping out of the shower and wrapping the cotton towel around himself. He dressed in his normal attire before settling down at the wooden table in the corner of his room with a book in his hands. Levi considered going to sleep but his body didn't feel sleepy just tired. _At this rate, I'll go to sleep at five a.m._

The folded piece of paper was in front of him. Unread. Levi was still curious of what the note was about. Something that never happens as Levi never really cares about anything, especially something was random and stupid as a note with words that tempted for someone to open it and read. But there was something that was begging Levi to read the note. Maybe it was the handwriting or because it appeared out of nowhere. 

Levi thought about whether or whether not to open up and read the note already. It could just be some random note that Hange planted just to waste his time. 

 _It's nothing. It's just a random note Hange placed in your car._ One part of him argued. 

 _But what if it's something else?_ Another part of him argued back. 

Levi paused for a moment. Is he really arguing whether to read this random note?  _What the_ _fuck_ , _Levi?_ He stared at the note one more time. "Fuck it," he muttered, reaching for the paper, opening it up in the process. The note did have a message. Written in the same blotchy writing as in the front. The note made Levi freeze. 

"Call me sometime? Or text. 

\- Eren 

711 - 0420" 

Levi stared at the paper.  _"What the actual fuck_." was his first thoughts. The next was how Eren was able to successfully place the note in his car. Without him realizing. The next was why the fuck he would want Levi to text him - or call. Without hesitation, Levi crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. Levi settled back down in his chair, opening up the book. Even after throwing the paper away, his thoughts still swirled in his head.

 _Seriously how the_ fuck _did Eren slip the paper into his car?_

_Why would Eren want Levi to call or text him? Why would I call or text him?_

Should  _I text him?_ Levi scoffed at the last thought. What the hell? He would never text the brat. He tried to ignore the note, deciding that it was a waste of time for him to wonder any longer. Eventually, he did ignore it. Levi picked up his book, another thing he enjoyed doing other than racing on the streets illegally. 

Levi found himself lost in the novel, following the protagonist through whatever random shit they were going through - not that he had a thing against them. He read until it was four twenty in the morning when his eyes were getting droopy and heavy. When his body was feeling numb. When Levi felt his mind actually let himself go to sleep. Falling into a nightmare-filled sleep.

Like the usual. 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - DISCLAIMER - -  
> Trigger warning: Includes mentions of rape. 
> 
> Okay, guys so welcome to chapter 2! So many words. Wut??? Sorry, it took so long, I’ve been busy. This chapter will include bits of sad and dark writing aka angst... if you could call it that, in the beginning. It will focus on Levi's background. Everything else is just everything else. 
> 
> Suggested Songs to listen to while read: 
> 
> { Petit Biscuit - Night Troubles [\- Click -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1bbk3Ul3YY) }  
> [ Lund - Broken [\- Click - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3bfRBassAQ) ]  
> { Alicks. - Help Me Out [-Click - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mStI2VsCGhM)}  
> [ Zephyr - Grab the Wall [\- Click - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-NoeBxoqh8) ]  
> { Rae Sremmurd - Swang [\- Click -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmJefsOErr0)}

_Levi was shaking. Out of fear. Out of tiredness. His body felt limp. The room was dark and cold. Levi was crouching in the corner of the room as he warily eyed his uncle who was beginning to stalk towards him, his shoes clicking on the wooden floors. Levi could've yelled or shouted but he knew it was pointless. It never works. Levi let Kenny pull him away from the corner. He let him throw him on the bed, bouncing lightly on the mattress before Kenny pinned him down._

  
_Levi let Kenny touch him. He let him tore off the remaining clothes that covered Levi. Levi let him ruin him. His uncle reeked of the pungent smell of alcohol and cigarettes. His uncle was drunk from the looks of it. But the more that Levi looked at the bastard, the more he was certain his uncle was beyond drunk. This was normal to Levi. Being in this state. Hopeless and forced to be submissive.Ever since Levi's mother died and his uncle got custody over him 5 years ago._

  
_Levi doesn't remember when this activity started. Maybe a year ago? Maybe 8 months ago? He doesn’t remember. He just remembers the horrors of it. The pain that came the next morning. The tinge of embarrassment when his classmates ask why there are bruises on his pale skin. The worried looks and glances that Mikasa shoots at him the next morning and small questions she asks him. Levi's only 12 but he's already ruined._

  
_"Come on let me hear you." Kenny coaxed. Levi kept quiet but he let out a forced soft moan when the bastard bit down at a delicate place on his neck. Hard enough to leave a mark the next morning. His uncle probably didn't know it was his own nephew he was raping. He was too drunk to anyway. He never talks about it the next day. He was too busy with work anyways._

  
_Levi let out another small whimper when the bastard above him bit down on another soft spot on his neck. That'll leave a mark the next morning too. Levi thought. He stared at Kenny. His eyes were filled with drunk lust. His motions and movement were harsh. Levi considered to put up a fight for a sheer moment. What was he thinking? His uncle would probably knock him down. Kenny's too drunk and high to stop. Besides, he was too tired. Too tired of everything._

  
_"You're such a pretty thing aren't you? Just like your mother." Kenny's raspy voice whispers into Levi's ear, sending a shiver of pure disgust down his spine. Levi didn't answer. "Does this feel good?" He asked, biting down. Again, Levi didn't bother answering. The faster this goes, the faster he'd be unconscious. The faster he'd be gone. Soon enough, all of the clothes Levi wore was off and in a pile on the floor. The bastard gave more hickeys on Levi's neck and down. Levi didn't react much more than a small whimper or hitch in his breath._

  
_Levi didn't feel anything as his uncle touched him. Just a line of grunts and whimpers of pain came out of Levi's mouth. His deep gray eyes had tears pooling. Spilling. He felt disgusted. Unclean. It was a horrible feeling. All of a sudden the ability to feel rushed back to Levi. Levi screamed in pain at the fiery sensation. It felt horrendous. It hurt. But the sound of Levi's screaming was muffled when Kenny clasped his hand around Levi's mouth. But the pain was still there. Levi started to pass out. His vision darkening, blurring. Kenny was being too harsh on him. It hurt too much. Kenny became to falter. Grunting more and more. His body was shaking. Kenny let go of Levi's mouth only to cup his cheeks and bring Levi's lips to kiss his own._  
_The kiss was rough. Kenny bit down on Levi's lips. Hard enough to draw blood. His tongue was inside Levi's mouth, roaming. Levi tried not to let out a sound but failed. He let out a small moan. He hated it. Kenny harshly slapped Levi's bare body, sending more burning sensations through him. Kenny reached his climax. Spilling the shit all over the covers and Levi's body. Kenny collapsed on the bed. Levi had already passed out._

 

 

Levi’s eyes blinked open, the soft chirping of birds and the sunlight filtering through his window. He rubbed his dry eyes. “Fucking hell,” he muttered, the vivid dream still fresh in his head. The dreams have been occurring since five damned years ago. Every once in awhile but lately it’s been occurring more often. For what reason Levi has no fucking idea. Just as much as he has no idea why that brat, Eren, slipped him that note seven hours earlier.

  
Levi stood up from the chair he fell asleep in, glancing at the white clock hung on the wall: 7:11. Fucking great, three hours of sleep, Levi thought grumpily. He could’ve to sleep some more, but that would be useless, he couldn't fall asleep again anyway - he’ll silently bitch about it for the rest of the day. He managed to drag himself into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, yawning along the way.

  
Levi looked at himself in the horizontal mirror above the marble sink. The bags under his intimidating steel gray eyes were a bit darker than usual today, but then again, three fucking hours is never enough sleep. His raven colored hair was tangled and messy - which Levi pondered how the hell that happened since he fell asleep on a chair without moving much.

  
Levi usually doesn’t study himself in the mirror since he doesn’t usually care much about his appearance but he couldn’t help looking at himself in the mirror today. Not to summon a demon or anything, just to look. Or maybe it was the fact that he can’t get the feeling of Kenny’s grubby hands on him again, even after all those years.  
His unique gray eyes stared back at him. Many people would say that his eyes scared him upon the first impression. Levi always did have a cold glare on his face, leading him to look unapproachable. Adding to his beautiful yet intimidating eyes, the bags under his eyes makes him look like an emo, as Hange usually jokes about. His hand ran through his cropped hair, untangling the knots.

  
After what seemed like infinity years of looking at himself, Levi shook himself from his thoughts, turned on the faucet, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Doing whatever the hell people usually do in the morning.

  
Slowly going down the stairs, he smelt the sweet fragrance of pancakes. Sitting at the wooden table was a half-asleep Isabel with a Farlan sitting besides her scrolling on his phone. Probably looking at memes or some shit, judging by the small smile on his face. Both had a plate of pancakes in front of them, neither really eating since one was close of face-planting into the stacks of pancakes and the other was tapping furiously on his phone. At the stove was a Hange cooking more pancakes. Mikasa, who has a habit of waking up early, wasn’t here so Levi concluded that she was probably with Annie. Levi sighed and walked over to the fridge.

  
“Hurry up and eat. You have classes soon.” Levi said in a strict tone, directing towards Isabel.

“No ‘good morning’ or a ‘hello’?” Isabel asked.

Levi scoffed, “Good morning, you annoying brats.”

Farlan and Isabel both returned the gesture to their adoptive brother before returning to what they were doing before but actually eating this time.

“Shorty!! Good morning.” Hange basically yelled from their place at the stove.

“So you didn’t burn down the place?”

“That was one time, Levy.”

“It happened seven times already, Four-eyes.” Levi deadpanned.

“Fine, Grumpy-pants, just at least sit-down and eat will you? You look and sound like you’ve been trying to contrive to kill a bitch” Hange said, handing Levi a plate of pancakes and a smile. Levi accepted the plate and placed it on the counter, taking his seat at one of the stools. For once the pancakes weren’t burnt like the last six times.

Isabel finished her pancakes and placed her plate in the sink. Moving awfully slow.

“It’s eight right now Isabel. Don’t you have class or something?” Levi asked calmly, almost in a teasing manner. Isabel seemed to jump at the information. She looked at the clock and it was indeed eight o’clock.

“Shit,” Isabel whispered. She grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the house, yelling a good bye before closing the door. None of the three that were still left in the house were fazed by this. Isabel was always late and rushed out of the house ninety-nine percent of the time. Hange was sitting beside Levi now with a plate of pancakes themselves. The silence was kept for the only diminutive time before Hange piped up again.

“You remind me of a mother sometimes.”

“Shut up, Four-eyes.” Levi scoffed, taking a bite of his pancakes.

“But you are, Levi. You act a damned lot like one.” Farlan intervened, standing up and placing his own dish in the sink. Levi scoffed. He wasn’t unfamiliar with this title as a “mother”. Nearly everyone called him a “mother” as he acted so much like one, Levi doesn’t usually deny it.

  
Farlan went upstairs and Hange and Levi continued to talk, but more like Hange talking about some crazy shit and Levi acting like he’s listening and eat his breakfast. Hange rambled on about something scientific they discovered during something, Levi doesn’t care enough to listen. Hange rambled on, only to stop to say goodbye to Farlan who left to his job at the nearby coffee shop. Levi sighed. Hange never shuts up, will they?

  
“So did you read the note that Eren placed in your car?”

  
Levi froze, nearly choking on his pancake. How the hell did they know about the note? “How the fuck did you know about that?”

“I was the one that helped him put it in the car of course.” Hange smiled. “So did you read it?”

_Just fucking great, Hange. Fucking great._

  
“Yeah. I did. Threw it away right after.”

  
“Aweee. Really?” Hange whined but sprung up immediately after, which, to be honest, scared Levi. “Well, no matter. I gave him your number anyways. “

  
Levi could’ve sworn that a vein nearly popped. “You did fucking what? Hange, what the fuck?!”

  
“Calm down, Shorty! Eren just seems really excited to meet you. So I gave him your number.” Hange said, no guiltiness whatsoever in their eyes. “Wow, I’ve never seen Levi this pissed.”

  
Levi clicked his tongue. Levi doesn’t know why he’s so pissed. Usually, he’ll be silently pissed off at Hange - since they were the one that usually pulled off crazy shit - and ignoring them. Something about this just got him really pissed off.

  
As if on cue, Levi’s phone that he left on the counter pinged. Grabbing it, there was a text notification from an unknown number.

“Good Morning - Eren” as it read.

Hange had a large smile on their face. “The kid got guts.” Levi scoffed, wondering whether to reply to the brat or not. Probably best if he doesn’t.

  
Why the fuck is this happening? Why the actual fuck? Levi cursed in his head. Levi considered asking Hange questions but knew they’d probably won’t answer anything.  
Levi placed down his phone, ignoring the confused look Hange gives him.

  
“You’re not gonna answer?” they ask.

  
“Nope. Don’t even try answering yourself, Hange.” Hange whined at that statement. Levi headed upstairs, he had things to do than getting bothered by a brat that got his number from his best friend. More specifically, he had a novel to finish.

  
Levi’s been working on his novel, Wings of Freedom, for more than six months. Surprising huh? A street racer - that does it illegally - is a writer behind all that. Wings of Freedom, a novel with a plot some how thought up at approximately three am in the fucking morning. To summarize it, it’s about an abused boy, desperately trying to find peace in a corrupted world of his. Levi would be lying if he didn’t use some of his past in the plot.

  
Levi always did love writing and stories in general. After his therapist offered him books to read as a way to cope with his uncle. He picked a book from Shakespeare, Macbeth to exact, Levi fell down the deep hole of books and literature, mesmerized with the way Shakespeare wrote. Although his therapist didn’t really think Macbeth was a good book to read right after what happened to him.

  
Levi sat down in the swivel chair, turning on his laptop. He clicked onto his writing app, scrolling to find his documents. Levi promised himself to at least finish up this chapter after weeks of procrastinating like hell. Trying to find the right vocabulary and words is an arduous task okay? But today, Levi actually felt like writing, even with the useless three hours of sleep. Currently, Levi was on chapter twelve, debating if he should place angst right here and now. He decided yes, he should since he was better at writing depressing shit right now.

  
Levi isn’t really the type to be organized when writing -- or typing -- but more thinking about it on the way. Just like how he thought up the plot at three am. So, his nimble hands flew across the keyboard, typing and then deleting, replacing stronger words and typing all again, thinking of better plots for the story. The chapter was depressing really, the boy in the story is getting abused by his guardian. Cliche, maybe, but it was unique in ways, or as Hange described it.

  
The only sound that could be heard was the loud typing of Levi‘s and the chirps of birds outside the window. Levi’s mind turning wheels and rolling. His thin eyebrows furrowed together when something didn’t seem right. Four hours past very slowly and Levi finds himself with six thousand words, something that was rare as he was always deleting his words and retyping, taking hours or days at the most. Levi starts to read over it.

  
He laughs mentally and thinks: _Great I’m reading a story inside a story_.

  
But just before Levi can finish reading the chapter, a too familiar voice comes from his door. Hange’s head pokes their head into Levi’s room.

  
“What is it, Hange?” Levi asks, annoyed.

  
Hange frowns, “Still mad? I really thought you’d be good by now.”

  
Levi scoffs and raise a brow, “I’m always annoyed by you Hange. Thought you knew.”

  
“There’s the Levi I know!” they say. “Ready to go?”

  
“Where?” Levi asks, confused.

  
“What’s the date, Levi?”

  
Levi looks at the calendar on his computer and realizes that it’s April 20th, also known as the day he and friends all get wasted. Levi, Hange and Erwin thought of this four years ago, going to bars and such to get wasted mostly because all of them are always busy with work, so what’s the perfect day to get wasted? April 20th of course. Though they could get high, but Levi isn’t the one to smoke often, so they agreed to only make it so that they got drunk. Even though they joke about getting high at times. Petra, Olou, and Gunter would join them as well since Hange always insisted they come with. Mikasa comes occasionally, she wasn’t much of an alcohol drinker.

  
“Isn’t it a little too early?”

  
“It’s never too early, Levi! Anyways, we have the race later on tonight, right before hitting the bar.”

  
Levi sighed, already regretting ever meeting Hange. Something he often thinks about. But he does love his best friend none the less, even if Hange gets a bit crazy. Levi stood up from his chair, saving his story and closing the laptop, knowing that Hange would force him out of the house sooner or later.

  
“Get out so I can change Hange. Please,” he added.

  
They got out of the room, knowing how sensitive Levi was about himself. Levi is grateful of that. Levi headed to his closet, stripping off his shirt, revealing faded scars on his abdomen and wrists. He hates them. A huge amount of hate. As much as hell and fucking below. Yes, that much. Of course, Levi trusts Hange as much as he hates his scars so Hange was one of the very few people who seen them, but Levi still doesn’t like the feeling that someone is looking at his scars. It’s as much as like someone’s looking at him naked. Most scars were inflicted by Kenny, others by himself. Sometimes he regrets it.

  
Trying to ignore the scars, Levi threw on a thin black shirt and skinny dark gray jeans. Finishing it off with a leather jacket because of the fact he will probably never leave the house without a jacket. Black colors fits him the most, a contrast to his pale skin.

  
Going down the stairs, he was met with a well dressed Hange scrolling through their phone, who bounced up as soon as they saw Levi.

  
“Guess who’s gonna be racing against you tonight!”

  
“I can give less of a shit. Let’s go, Hange.” Levi said, certain that the person was no other than Eren. Levi grabbed his keys to his Ferrari and Hange grabbing their own keys to their Mustang. Since they’ll be racing separately later.

  
“Come on Levi at least text the boy!”

  
“No thanks,” Levi said as he got into his car, reversing into the road.

⧝

Two hours later, Levi found himself wanting to kill Hange. Not literally. But he felt like killing them. For the reason that they tried to text Eren on his phone while he was off ordering some food or shit for the three of them. (Erwin joined just an hour ago.)

  
Why the fuck did I give them my passcode to my phone?

  
Even after silently ignoring Hange as they tried to apologize, Levi was still pissed. But then, Erwin tried to make everything better and basically forced Levi to forgive Hange. And they continued to talking about random shit, such as:

  
‘So are you going to lose your virginity any time soon?’

  
‘What kind of question is that Hange.’ Erwin would reply

  
‘How long are we going to stay high?’

  
‘Probably until 4:20,’

  
‘How much do you bet that Levi’s going to be the drunkest person tonight?’

  
‘Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows’

  
Of course, this happens everyday. Nothing new, nothing old.

⧝

Three hours after that, Levi found himself at the rendezvous where they were to race, after three fucking hours of driving to the fucking place. Levi, at the moment, was stuck in his car, waiting for everyone to hurry the fuck up and arrive. The sun was starting to set and luckily enough, this was the only place that police won’t be able to arrest them and throw them all in jail for illegal racing. Levi never did consider trying to race in a real stadium. Guess doing it illegal was more fun.

  
Hange’s and Erwin’s car was parked next to his own. Hange was running around and fixing their silver car, making sure everything was perfect. Levi had the dubious feeling that Hange was actually fixing it right. Erwin was busy setting up shit for all Levi knew.

  
The place was empty, no one else was there except for them and the two or three cars that started to show up. The dirt road was also empty, just waiting for the rampage of the upcoming race. Music was playing from Hange’s car stereo which was apparently called ‘Swang’.

  
Levi sighed, knowing nothing better to do. He could go on his phone like most people so but to do what? He doesn’t have any social medias that sucked him in like a hell hole. He didn’t really feel like listening to the music and it was too fucking cold for his taste to do anything. Really why the fuck is he even here?

  
Thank gods above, soon enough, cars of colors and companies start to park near his car. Some cars he recognized were owned by opponents that he raced against before. By now, the sun had set and the moon was up, illuminating the cars. Mikasa arrived a few minutes earlier with Annie’s car, parked along side his. Most people were scurrying around to attempt to check their cars, others were signing up or placing bets for racing near Hange, since they were the ones holding it.  
“Do you want to know who’s racing?” Hange asked, holding a clipboard with names, after skipping over to him.

  
“No. I’m fine.”

  
“Okay. But Eren’s here just so you know.”

  
Levi thought so. Eren’s always here, like a fucking pain in the ass.

  
When the fuck will the race start again? Probably when the government is a bit smarter. Which is never. Levi bitterly thought.

  
“Are we gonna start yet?” Levi asks, just wanting to go to the bar already.

  
“In five minutes, Shorty!” Hange yells over their shoulders, as they walk off again. Levi scoff and gets up to follow them to their other friends who apparently arrived earlier.

  
“Hey Levi.” Petra greeted him, followed by others, which Levi returned with a small, impassive wave. Levi started to space out as he leaned on the table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The bantering doesn’t count, they’re all harmless anyways.

  
“Wait, don’t you want to fuck them or something?” Was something inane Levi heard.

  
“What the fuck? No, I didn-- “

  
Levi didn’t even bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. Every single one them did graduate from college and are adults but apparently they’re all inane fucks, making inane comments at night. Levi doesn’t regret ever meeting them.

  
“Okay guys, but who’s betting?” Erwin asks the group, breaking up the conversation.

  
“I’ll bet twenty dollars for Levi!” Petra chimes.

  
“Yeah, that’s because you love him.” Olou replies, causing Petra to blush, but everyone, including Levi, ignores the comments. Though Erwin writes down the amount.  
Hange raises their hand. “I’ll do twenty-five for Eren.” Levi doesn’t say anything except mouthing the words ‘really?’ when Hange sends him a smirk.  
After another fifteen minutes of completely stupid bantering, they all managed to write down the bets, which was basically all for Levi.

  
“Shit.” Hange whispers, drawing it out the word. “Okay, so the race is starting in like five minutes so everyone get back to their car please.” They run away to their car which everyone laughs at and begins to walk to their own. Levi opens the door to his car, turning on the engine. The engine purrs satisfyingly, and Levi’s lips twitch to a diminutive smile. A rare one indeed. Levi drives his car slowly to the starting line, in the long distance, the finish line is there.

  
Cars start to pull up next to his. Some of them are familiar, others are new. Probably rookies. In total, there was ten cars racing. A chime coming from his phone pulls him away from his thoughts. Levi curses under his breath at the number he remembers as Eren’s.

  
“Good Luck! - Eren”

  
Levi clicks his tongue. Like he needs luck from an annoying brat. Just before more bitter thoughts could process through his head, a women, fairly young and pretty walks in front of the cars. Some men from the crowd cat calls and whistles towards the women which she ignores but the blush on her face was cause by a whistle from a girl.  
Oh the irony. Levi thinks.

  
Levi really didn’t have an interest in her but he could understand why the men - and women - are doing so. She was wearing revealing clothes and was quite fit. Her makeup and hair was done beautifully and her skin was fairly tanned.

  
The women raises her hand as a signal to get ready. Levi revs the engine, which barely makes a sound to the cheering crowd and other cars. Levi focused his attention to the controls and signals, he takes a small deep breath. Levi wasn’t the type to care but racing is nice. It helps.

Get ready  
Get Set  
Go

Was the signals that Levi sees before he flies off. His foot presses down on the gas pedal, accelerating on the track. The familiar sounds of engines, mixed with muffled cheers blasts into Levi’s ears. The usual process he does when racing is automatic by now.

  
At the moment, he’s in the lead. The only cars behind him was Annie’s car and, much to Levi’s despair, Eren’s car. The rest were behind them by a couple meters. Levi continued to be in front for a couple more seconds, but everything begins to be a blur. From his view, he could see Eren catching up to him. But Levi doesn’t worry until he realizes that the brat is neck and neck with him.

  
Levi, being unusually competitive, steps on the gas pedal. The race between Levi and Eren is basically stalemate. Neither got in front of the other far enough before being rejected and the same process continues. And suddenly this just turned into a Cars movie.

  
The finish place is just a bit further, waiting there for all its fucking glory, as well as the people who were to determine the winners of the race. Levi kept his eyes focused on trying to win. Eren probably had the same idea. It was just a few mere seconds and they crossed over the finish line, neither knew who really won.  
Levi cursed under his breath. He's never had to worry about trying to win much before. What the hell is kid? Levi drove his car back to the starting line where they’ll be able to know the winners. Hange parked next to him, followed by Annie. Levi sighed as he got out of the car.

  
“Well, never have I ever seen Levi this annoyed in such few hours.” Hange teased, Annie snickered silently.

  
“I’m not annoyed.” He really wasn’t, he was just confused. Why? Confusement there too.

  
“Whatever you say.” they shrugged before leading both of them of to see who the won. Annie and Levi talked along the way, which wasn’t technically weird, he always related to Annie the most anyways. Hange left them to run off to collect extra gamble money and to announce the winner. Mikasa met up with them a minute later, raven black hair gleaming in the moon light.

  
“Well, I never saw someone ever nearly beating the invincible Levi Ackerman.” Annie said with a small smirk.

  
Levi shrugged, “Got talent I guess.”

  
“You should text him,” Mikasa suggested. “You got his number, right?”

  
“And where the fuck did you hear that from?” Levi asked, partly curious how she knew.

  
“Hange told me earlier. They basically told everyone by now.”

  
“Great.” Levi said under his breath. More people to annoy him with Eren. What now? They’re gonna ship him with the brat or some shit? Hopefully not. Levi ignored his two friends and just everyone in general as he spaced out.

  
The night was quiet itself if you subtract the excited chatter of everyone and add the sounds of crickets and whistling wind. The moon was fully round and bright, shining in the starry, navy blue sky like the fucking moon it is -- not that he had anything against the moon of course.

  
Somewhere during his spacing out adventure, Hange announced that Levi indeed did win the race. His thoughts only snapped back to him when Hange dragged him to where their cars are. Mikasa and Annie waved goodbye before driving off to what Levi guessed as Annie’s house.

  
“Let’s go get drunk, Levi!” they yelled, Levi let out a small laugh at the fact that Hange’s so hyper. Well, he hasn’t even drank a single drop of alcohol and he’s actually laughing. The rest of the group already agreed to what bar they wanted to go to and were currently waiting in their own respective cars.

  
Five minutes later, they were on the road. Driving under the animated lights of their loved city. Levi followed the car in front of them, which was Hange leading them to the bar. Hopefully they didn’t get lost.

  
Music was the only thing keeping Levi company at the moment and it was some kind of hip-hop song Levi remembers hearing but not the name.  
Am I really that lonely? What the hell?

  
Levi parks his car in a parking lot of a club named ‘Wall Rose’. Levi’s been here before, not long ago too. He knew the bartender that owned the place. Music could be heard from outside the club as Levi got out and followed his friends inside the club. Taking their seats on the stool, they ordered their drinks.

  
“Levi! You’re paying the bill since you won the race.” Olou tells him once they took their seats.

  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Levi doesn’t mind anyways.

  
The usual bantering between his friends continue. Levi silently acknowledges the conversation as the loud music and dancing people are behind him, grey eyes impassive like usual.

  
“Need anything, Levi?” a familiar voice asks. Looking up, Levi sees that it’s Dot, the owner of the club and an old friend of sorts.

  
“Couple shots I guess.”

Dot nods and turns around to get the drinks. Levi’s phone chimes in his pocket. Taking it out, he sees Eren’s number once again on his screen.

‘That was a nice race. - Eren’

  
Everything he does next is something he’ll regret a while. He replies to him, swiping to reply.

You: I guess so  
Eren: wow took a long time to reply huh?  
You: Shut up, Brat.  
You: Why are you texting me anyways?  
Eren: I’m not a brat! I’m not that young.  
Eren: I just want to know you. I guess.  
You: Lonely much?  
Eren: Guess so.  
You: that’s neat.

Levi regrets everything after this. He’s not even drunk yet. Well, guess he’ll be drinking a lot tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is what I meant when I tagged 'Kenny is an Asshole'. Sorry if I made this too traumatizing? at the beginning. Ehhh sorry! Levi seriously needs a hug wtf. Also, enjoy the weird humor. Sorry for any mistakes, I wasn't able to re-read them all.  
> Next chapter will focus more on Eren’s POV than Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. It's written weird and horrible, I know, but I'll try to advance in it. I honestly don't know how long this story will be but I'll try to post at least one chapter a week. Until then, Bye! Also, anyone watching season two of Shingeki No Kyojin tomorrow? I know I will! 
> 
> Levi's [car](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/RYhvdW2Zs3Y/maxresdefault.jpg) Eren's [car](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8e/2e/d9/8e2ed9fc91305ccc137198426a38f092.jpg)


End file.
